I've Been What?
by Greentabbycat
Summary: When three normal Kingdom Hearts fans get trapped within the game itself, what are they going to do? Will they survive Kingdom Hearts? Will Kingdom Hearts survive them? There is only one way to find out. DemyxOC AxelOC XigbarOC XemnasOC.
1. Chapter 1 Wishing and dreams

I've Been What!

Chapter one: Wishing and dreams

First things first, I'm not a normal person like most people. I happen to love gaming and watching anime until my moms head exsplodes, then I usually end up going somewhere far away from technologic stuff and have to spend the rest of the day at walmart or buffalo wild wings for "precious family time" as my mom calls it. But I know she really wants me to stop with my obsessive gaming. 'cough' Now that thats out of the way, I should tell you who I am right?

My name is Hannah Darkfield. Yes, it is a strange name.

I'm 15 years old and I'm in ninth grade. I am 5'6 and my hair is strait and brown with a tint of red in it and is waist length. I usually dress in back or dark colors and love the shoe pumas. I always wear them but I only have two pairs, and not to mention the fact that I've had them since fourth grade... What? I have small non-growing feet! But anyway, I'm getting off topic. I live in a small town called Bushland somewhere in the united states. I have two friends, Taylor and Nikayla.

Taylor is 14 years old and sadly is only 5'2. She's in the same grade as me and is the smart one of the group. She loves animals and reading, but when were together she starts acting like another Taylor, same body but more energetic then most times and can be a senseless idiot. She has short curly brown hair and always dresses in 'light' colors.

Nikayla is 15 and is 5'4. She too, is in the same grade as us. Nikayla is the most athletic of the group and loves new challenges. She loves books, mostly anime, and shes the kind of person that can kick a** if needed (not to say I'm so bad myself). But sometimes if you were to catch her in a dress, you would probably scream until you got use to it. Nikayla has short dark brown puffy hair that in some ways it can be a nightmare, and in others it can be real cool to look at.

We all are a known group and love to hang out at my house for one reason and one reason only... to play the best game since zelda... KINGDOM HEARTS!

Of course I'm the only one with the game and introduced my friends to it, but since I told them about the adventures and the cool bad guys, we have loved Kingdom Hearts and Organization 13. Yep. You heard me. Organization 13! My friends and I love them! Well, except Larxene, but you get the idea!

We always have crazy dreams about meeting the characters, Taylor mainly dreams about Demyx, Nikayla changes her choice a lot so I just go with either Axel or Xemnas. I on the other hand happen to be a fangirl of Xigbar (don't ask).

So now that I told you all that stuff , you probably expect me to keep going right? Well you'll just have to wait till next chapter! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 The ACTUAL Beginning

I've Been What?

Chapter two: The ACTUAL Beginning

A/N Okay! I'm glad to be back! Now lets get one thing strait, this story is 100% true! (but you don't have to believe me, but now you defiantly have to read the story if you want a cookie).

It was the usual last day of school, and as my friend Nikayla refers to it as "he44 week and he44 day" I actually went along with it until I found out that we have to take a test on the last day instead of watching movies. So when I finnaly finished the test and headed to second period, I started feeling really stange, like someone was watching me, someone I did not know... But of coarse I shook it off because if I didn't, I would have ran into this prep Maycee, and I really hate her guts!

But anyway I shook off the weird feeling and started to think about tonight. 'what to do, what to do.' ... ? … why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face? ' hears distant yell ' oh I didn't explain tonight? Okay hears the scoop, my friends and I always sleep at my house when its the last day at school. And I already had TONS of stuff planned but didn't know what to do first.

Second and third period flew by fast and left me in the middle of my favorite class, ART 119

and I always draw in there, even when we watch movies. I was In the middle of drawing my own character called Nahnahx. She was this girl from a story I would write a lot about. She wasn't exactly my Nobody, she was another person of her own and lived on Radiant Garden with her cousins Xorytal and Lakxyian. she lived in the time of the new game Birth by sleep so she new the aprentinces and the others Lea and Isa. But that is a whole other story that I might tell you later.

Soon it was fifth period an it was only 5 minuets till school was out. Then I could find my friends and we could abandon this stupid place, thats when Igot that stange feeling again. I didn't even notice the bell ringing until Taylor was right in front of me!

"Are you okay?"

I looked down at her and said, "I don't know, i've been having this weird feeling like something is watching me, and its freaking me out!"

She then turned and wispered to Nikayla and said, "I think she's telling the truth, i've been having that weird feeling too."

"Excuse me, but aren't we sopossed to be going to my house for a Kingdom Hearts weekend?"

"Uhh"

"Taylor, I'm glad I know you well enough to understand you'r absent mind."

"Huh?"

"My point exactly!"

So there is another chapter. Plz R&R and you might get two cookies!:)


	3. Chapter 3 AND YOU DID WHAT?

I've Been What?

Chapter three: AND YOU DID WHAT?

A/N sorry last chapter was short and has a few typos, but I'm trying to write as fast as I can before tomarrow because I'll have to be away from the computer for a week, so you can expect at least a few chapters XD! So sit back and feel free to grab some cheetos from the snack cabinet!

We slowly walked toward my moms car in complete akward silence. Thats when it hit me!

I should scare the crud out of Taylor! I slowly walked behind Taylor and I yelled, " ITS MARLUXIA!" She screamed and ran off only to see Nikayla and I laughing our heads off!

When we finnaly got to my car Taylor was shaking like a massage chair, and Nikayla was still laughing from the fact that Taylor ran screaming. So mom did the " how was your last day of school?" routine and I just mumbled "fine." under my breath loud enough for her to hear.

"Now before we go into the house, let me say one thing," ' here it comes ' " I don't want you girls playing that game, King of Hearts , was it?" I grumbled and said, "Its **Kingdom Hearts **okay?" " Whatever hun, just don't stay up all night playing it!"

I got out of the car and headed for my PS2 and quickly turned it on. "Hannah, you'r mom is kinda mad at you." wispered Taylor. "Nah, she just hates that game is all." They watched as I turned on the PS2 , "Now, who wants to see if we can beat the game before you go home?" They both grinned and yelled " I do!" at the same time.

Soon it was nine pm. "Nikayla, when can I play?" Taylor whinned. "As soon as I die you can!" Nikayla yelled. " Will both of you please just shut up? I'm playing 358/2 days and I can't concentrate!" They both looked at me and said , "sorry" at the same time. I was at the part when you fight Xigbar at the colosium, but with all that racket coming from Taylor and Nikayla you might as well die than die trying. "Hannah! Taylor! Nikayla!" "Its time for dinner!" "No thanks mom!" I yelled. "But its pizza!" . Me Taylor and Nikayla look at eachother, and ran down the stairs only to see that there was no pizza, only tunafish sandwitches. "Aww!" "We wanted pizza! And you know I hate tuna!". Mom just stared at me then said, " Just go get you'r little brother Chad okay?" then I turned and mumbled whatever and ran up the stairs to find the little tyke.

"Chad! Chad where are you, you little monster?" thats when I heard loud noises coming from my room. Then I thought ' Oh no, I swear to god if he's playing my game i'm gunna- ' I walked in the room to see my little brother playing my Dsi. "**CHAD! What are you doing?**" "just beating Xiggy for you" I glared at him and yelled, "why?" "Why would you do that!" He looked at me and smiled the ' I'm inoucent ' look and I said, " You know how much I like Xigbar!" he turned and said, " I know. I only did it to annoy you!" I growled and said, "If you ever touch my game again, i'm gonna tell mom you skip school once a week!" Terror filled his eyes and he ran out of the room as if he was a road runner.

After dinner we went upstairs to start playing again only to see the tv screen white with the words ' Good luck ' on it. " The he44? " then the screen said pack you'r stuff , your going on a trip. And you will be as you made up. ' Be as I made up huh? Well i'm not going to argue aginst adventure ! '

I slowly began packing only to see Taylor and Nikayla looking at me as if I was crazy.

"what do you think you'r doin?" Nikayla asked.

"what does It look like? I'm packing! I'm not gonna miss out on an adventure. Now are you guys coming, or are you going to spend the night with the creepy screen?"

They looked at eachother and shrugged then started to grab their things. I quickly ran down stairs and took some food and some of my brothers money... what? He owes me! Anyway, I ran past my parents only to find them frozen in place. 'Huh. Guess time froze. Cool!' I ran upstairs to find my friends fully packed. We headed to the screen and made sure I had all my kh games with me, along with my sketch books and etc...

Suddenly...

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

Ohhh clify hang lol. Don't worry I'll have another chappy before ya know It! And feel free to take the cheetos home too! XD PLZ R&R

-Greentabbycat out!


	4. Chapter 4 This Is Awsome!

I've Been What?

Chapter four: OMG its Kingdo- oh look a heartless!

A/N Okay! Like I said, I am trying to get as many chapters up as I can so grab a Dr. Pepper and start reading! OH one more thing! I'd like to thank animechild97 for reviewing and letting me know someone reads this!

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

Suddenly the Tv went blank and started to flicker and read ' are you ready to go? ' ` yes` I thought.

Then we were pulled into the tv by a mysterious white hand.

When we woke up , we were on a giant platform in the middle of nowhere, and I thought `No way, are we in the awakening?` I quickly got up and looked for Taylor and Nikayla, only to find them lying on the ground still unconciouse. I ran over to them and started shaking them like crazy to wake up. Thats when Taylor woke and stared at me and asked, "Hannah, why do you have blond hair?" I stared at her and said, "blond hair...?" I quickly grabbed my hair and what I saw shocked me, I had blond hair! Thats when I looked down and saw myself in clothes only one person would wear, and that person is... Nahnahx.

I looked over at Taylor and Nikayla realizing they both had changed too.

Nikayla had rainbow colored hair that reached down to her ankles.

Taylor had silver and gold hair that like us, reached to her ankles.

and for some reason we looked like the characters I made up in that story I told you about before.

Suddenly a voice range out, ` Children of that world, you have been chosen to save them, the incompletes.` 'huh? What incompletes? Does he mean nobodies?' the voice spoke again saying `one with love of nature, come forth.', we looked at Taylor, then she took a step forward, ` you posses great will, what power will you chose?` thats when three orbs appered, one white, one black, and one grey. `Chose wisely young one` Taylor took a deep breath and took the white orb. The stange thing was ther was no more white orb. Then the voice called out, `One with love of greater things, step forth` and almost exactly as it said it, Nikayla stepped forward. `You posses great strength and agility, Chose one wisely.` Nikayla stood there for a moment and then took the black orb and walked back to us. `now child of skill step forward.` I did as told then the voice said, `You posses skill and smarts, you will be the leader of this journey as of you know the plot, but first it seems that fate has given you the power of light and darkness. Use it wisely child, and together you three will will save many souls and find the ones you seek.`

' Okay ' I thought, ' I know this is probably kingdom hearts, but the voice reminds me of Ordona from zelda' I smirked at the thought, but then the platform started shaking and shatterd and we glided down to the next one. The voice rang out again and said, `you should know you'r powers and weapons from thought, but you still should chose one you want right?` and at that moment 13 platforms appered and each had a differen weapon like organization 13. `Chose wisely` I quicky headed to the arrow guns and picked them up and the voice said, ` Do you wish to have the ability of space and the weapons that go with?` `If you do then what will you give In return?` I walked over to Larxenes knives and the disappered. `Good choice young one, your path is set. ` Taylor was next to walk up and since Taylor said she was not a fighter, she headed towards the shield and ran to the chakrams and gave those up. Nikayla finnaly was next and went strait to the lightsa- Err. 'cough' I mean ethreal blades and gave up the cards. `now that you have chosen these weapons you will control them when you are you'r original selves.` thats when I shot up and said, " so we turn to our originalselves whenever we want? And when were like we are now we can controle the powers we made up?" `Yes. You children are reincarnations of the people you are now.` I thought for a moment and said, "So the story of Nahnahx, Xorytal, and Lakxyian is true? All this time? That would have been nice to know you stupid voice!" and then we fell once again to the darkness below.


	5. Chapter 5 Okay really, a monkey?

I've Been What?

Chapter five: okay, really. A monkey!

A/N Okay i'm finnaly on to chapter five! So you can grabe some soda and unhealthy corn chips and read!XD P.S. I recently had my braces done so I would have this chappy up sooner if I wasn't in pain. :( onward to the story!

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

When we woke up, we were in a real yellow and orange building. I then thought of all the worlds and instantly thought of Twilight Town.

"Oh My God. Were in Twilight town, I wounder if its before castle oblivion or after."

Thats when I saw Roxas running around with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Okay were in kingdom hearts two, so were in the virtural world and Roxas doesn't remember a thing." I stated.

Thats when I realized the four were walking towards us.

Hayner came up and said, "Hey, never seen the likes of you before, you new here or somethin?"

I looked at Taylor and Nikayla and realized we were ourselves again and quickly came up with an excuse, "Umm. Yea we like to move a lot and we heard how such a great place Twilight Town is we decided to see what it was like! Oh and I'm Hannah, this is Taylor and Nikayla. What are you'r names?"

'Just play dumb and they won't notice'

Olette smiled and said, "I'm Olette, this is Pence, Hayner, and Roxas! We were just about to go up to the clock tower and watch the sunset, and since you'r all new, you wanna come with us?

We smiled and said, "We'd love too!"

As soon as we went down we said our good byes to everyone and I said, "we should sleep up at the clock tower because we have nowhere else to stay except at that soppesedly haunted mansion, but thats probably not such a good idea since Riku and DiZ live there."

Taylor looked at me and said, "But I hate heights! It was bad enough up there with six other people!" Nikayla glanced at Taylor and said, " For once Hannah is right, we don't have a choice." I glared at her and said, "For once Hannah is right? What's that supposed to mean!" "Hannah now is not the time , we should probably get our rest." "Nikayla, since when do you sound so wise?" "since never" and with that we climed the clock tower with huge grins on our faces.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

When we woke up the next morning, I thought I would wake up in my bed safe and sound, but of coarse I was wrong.

"Hannah wake up! Its morning!" Thats when I figured this was the real thing. Then I had an idea!

"Guys, I have an idea! Ok listen up, first we have to help Roxas at the struggle tornament, then, we go from there until the sixth day and become friends with Axel if not sooner that is. Then once Roxas is back in Sora, we tag along so we can travel to different worlds until we can use dark corridors, then when we see a Organization member, we wait until Sora is out of sight and look for that member, and try to befriend him. Then when sora has to fight that member, we try to coinvince him not to! Whose with me?"

Nikayla looked at me and said, "Alright, but we have to be careful!"

Then I asked, "So whens the tournament?"

Taylor glared at me and said, "Isn't it today?"

We looked at eachother and raced down the stairs, hoping not to be to late.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

So what did you people think? Please R&R and tell me!

-Greentabbycat


	6. Chapter 6 A REAL Struggle!

I've Been What?

Chapter six: A REAL Struggle

A/N: ok! Another chappy is born! So grab a chair and stay for a while!

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

We headed down to the sand lot and saw we were just in time! Roxas had just started the fight with Hayner. We waited until the fight was over and it turnes out Roxas won! When Roxas came down from the stand we went over to him and said, "Wow Roxas that was amazing! I didn't know you fight like that!" He slightly blushed and said, "I uhh, didn't realize you guys were here. This is good I guess." I turned to him and said, "well I think Seifer just lost agints Vivi, so you better prepar for you'r next fight and try you'r best!" Roxas nodded and ran to the stand for his next fight.

The fight started out pretty easy, then it got to the part when everyone froze and Roxas froze dead in his tracks and looked around. Thats when we jumped on the stand and saw Vivi turn into a nobody. We ran up to Roxas and said, "We'll help you in this fight!" Roxas smiled and started fightin and we did the same. Then in no time flat, they were all gone, not bad for a first fight! Suddenly out of nowhere the noise of clapping arose into our ears, and we all turned around to see a skinny man in a black coat.

"Go Roxas! Fight fight fight!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? Its me, Axel."

"Axel?"

"This world is his creation right? So sadly we dont have time for Q&A."

We silently left the stand so that those two could fight, and the battle wasn't that long either. Finally when DiZ showed up, they both started yelling Roxas. Thats when I heard him say, " Hayner! Pence! Olette! Hannah! Taylor! Nikayla!" Then everything went back to normal and I sure was surprised to hear him say our names!

We then decided to leave Roxas with his victory and started walking towards the clock tower

"Not so bad fighters are ya now?" We turned to see a man with bright red hair and green eyes.

"Huh? Whaddya mean by that?"

"Those weapons, thats what I mean."

"Well sorry to break it to ya but, were not gonna tell ya! So what do you want Axel?"

"Well now, got the name memorized huh? Well I just need to know who were dealing with."

I grinned and said, "Were dealing with? Who is this 'were' you speak of?"

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out."

"Well, my name is Hannah, she is Nikayla, and she is Taylor! Glad to meet ya! But we gotta go, so see ya!" and we left without a moments trace.

The next few days flew by as we stayed at the clock tower and survived on our snacks. Then on the sixth day we woke up early and started to head to the usual spot and waited behind the trash cans until Roxas finnaly showed up! We waited until we saw Roxas come out and thhe whole Axel, Roxas scene began and the barrier formed. I then decided to lean on in until the battle was over, but as soon as I put my weight on it, I started glowing purple and fell right through the stupid thing and ended up having to fight the d*** dusks. As soon as I fell in though, Taylor and Nikayla found out they could go through barriers too, and decided to help me in the fight.

As soon as all the dusks were gone, Axel looked like he was about to strike, but froze in place. Then we heard DiZ voice and he said, "Roxas! To the mansion! You three girls come too!" Roxas started running and said, "Are you guys coming or not?" I looked at Axel and said, "We'll meet you there k?" he shook his head and started to run.

"The Roxas I know is long gone. Fine. I see how it is." we turned to see a depressed looking Axel and I said, " Y'know Axel, memories take time. I'm sure soon enough Roxas will remember! So can you do us a favour? Can you take us to the real world?"

he nodded his head and sent us through the dark corridor to the next part in the adventure.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

So? What did you people think?

If you like it, then plz R&R and tell me!

-Greentabbycat

oh one more thing, i'm gonna begone for a week so as soon as its friday i'll start updating again ok?


	7. Chapter 7 you've got to be kidding me

I've Been What?

Chapter seven: you have got to be kidding me.

A/N Okay! I am finnaly back from that loooooong trip. Not that anything was wrong, but the temp. is really intense. It was at least 105 degrees! But now i'm back in my cool home:) so lets get started k?

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

As soon as we were out of the darkness, we appered in a laboratory and we heard voices yelling and laughing. Thats when I figured that we were in the real twilight town and Sora just woke up. Thats when I heard a voice say, " Well, whaddya say we find out where we are." then I figured they were about to leave so when they were done talking I went into the room and said, "Well, you'r in Twilight Town silly!" and they all turned to us and Sora said, " Who are you?" I grinned and said, "well i'm Hannah, thats Taylor, and this is Nikayla! We are curently in a soposedly haunted mansion, hurry and get ready then well give you a tour of the town ok? Oh! But first you should tell us your names so we can talk to you properly." they looked at eachother and sora said, "i'm Sora, this is Donald, and Goofy! Pleasure to meet you!" We walked to the entrance and we walked silently to the hole in the wall that led to town.

We went to the usual spot and Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in and ended up meeting the twilight town gang and the whole its the king thing went on and they came running out and said, " Hey, can you guys take us to the station? We need to see someone!" Me and Nikayla grinned at the thought of the station fight, but Taylor wasn't a fighter, thats why she picked Vexens shield and only uses magic to fight, So she wasn't so happy about the ran up to the station and were suddenly ambushed by the stupid dusks. Nikayla summond her lightsa- err, I mean Ethreal Blades, Taylor summoned her shield and I summoned my Arrowguns, we started using our weapons like crazy because there was no stop to the stupid things.

Soon we were too banged up to fight and fell in exhaustion, suddenly the king appered and took them out. We stood up and then Donald and Goofy fell on Sora and Donald said, " your majesty?" Mickey turned an said, " Shh. You six gotta leave town! The train knows the way. Here." and then he handed a bag to Sora and quickly left. Donald now relizing the king was running said, " You'r majesty..." Then Sora said, " the king, was that really him?" We exchanged glances and sighed leaving the conversation in a blur. Then Sora said, " What about you guys, what are you gonna do?" Thays when we snapped out of confusion and Taylor said, "Didn't you hear him? The king said the `six` of you, which means your stuck with us for a while!" they all looked at eachother and said alright and we all headed to the building.

When we got inside we heard someone yell, "Wait up!" We turned around to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette running towards us. Since we didn't meet them in this world we decided to explore the area. I went to the first chest I saw and kicked it, and then a green potion was shot at me, I was quick to grab it and started looking for others while Taylor and Nikayla walked around to explore. By the time I had opened all the chests, Sora was about to board the train, I quickly grabbed Taylor and Nikayla and climed on board. Thats when Sora said, " Y'know? I'm sad." Then donald looked up and said, "Well be back!" "Yeah! We can visit Hayner and those guys again." Added Goofy.

I guess I must've fallen asleep because I found myself being shaked and Donald yelling, "Hannah, you gotta get up! The train stopped!" I stood up yelling, "GANNONDORF!" Donald jumped and Goofy said, " Whose Gannondorf?" I looked at him and said, " He's this bad guy from a video game. No one important." We got off the train and as soon as we did, the train disappered and Sora said, "Heh, heh ,heh, there goes our ride..." I walked over and said, "Staring at the tracks isn't going to bring it back Sora." Then my friends and I went to search for more chest while the whole Pete scene went one and before I knew it I felt something scratch my arms. I looked down to see a heartless staring at me and screamed, "AHH! ITS A HEARTLESS!" and then I shook it off and summoned my weapons, Taylor and Nikayla must have had the same thought cause they had their weapons in hand, killing one heartless after the next.

As soon as the heartless were gone, we walked up to the castle and found that Sora was already heading inside. We didn't wait another second and ran in there to find Sora running up the stairs, leaving us behind. We ran up the stairs and went into one room with heartless after the next, until all of us were in Yen Sids room. We soon noticed Donald and Goofy were standing strait and Sora freely walked towards them, we walked right behind them and said, "Master Yen Sid! Its an honer!" Sora then cheerfully said, " Hey there!" Donald and Goofy looked up and donald said, " Sora! Hannah! Nikayla! Taylor! Show some respect!" Yen Sid then said , "So, you are Sora, and those girls. Now then, have you seen the king yet?" Goofy stood up and said, "yes we did master, but we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yes... the king has been quiet busy of late. Therefore, it would seem the task of instructing you six falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean... we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... whether you will return home alone or with your friend... and whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all Sora, is you."

"I'm the key?"

"Chosen weilder of the keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to the light. This book contains valuble knowledge. Study it carfully. Now you three," we turned and listened, "You are chosen for a very great fate yes? You three are the wielders of light, dark, and twilight. You will face many hardships ahead, so go forth and you will find three good faries. They with give you suitible clothes and heal your wounds." Thats when I remembered that heartless and looked down at my arms to find them covered in blood.

We walked into the room and said, "Master Yen Sid said we need to get new clothes." Thats when three faries turned around and said, " Oh! It must be the young wielders! You need new clothes? Well you surtainly came to the right faries! You first dear." and they pointed to Taylor and waved their wands, and Taylor was in a coat that looked like organization 13, but it only went to her waist and had no hood, she had on a red shirt and black pants with a red belt. "You nent deary." and Nikayla walked up and suddenly she had on a blue shirt and black pants with holes in them. "And finally you dear." and I figured that was my cue, so I walked up and when I blinked, I was in a totally different outfit. Sigh... i'm gonna miss my zelda T-shirt... when I looked down I noticed I was wearing a long black coat that went to my kneecaps, and I had a hot pink shirt with black shorts. And the coat even had a hood!

We said our thanks to the faries and left to the hall to wait for Sora. When he finally came back we walked further down the hall to see Yen Sid and we found the gummy ship and boarded, only to find that there was only one world and it was Hollow Bastion. It took ten mineuts to get there and I have to say, I was really excited to see the members meet us here. But we had to do everything else first. We fought the heartless and ended up meeting the hollow bastion crew. We followed Leon to the baily, to see the million heartless and we were quiet shocked to see so many, "so. Many. Heartless. " sqeuled taylor Sora then yelled, Don't worry, well help!"

"Well thats good to hear. So Sora, do you know whats going on then?"

"Theres this guy, Pete who's going around plotting with the heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The one ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization 13 guys in charge too!" yelled Goofy.

"You called?" I smiled knowing we'd get to see them, but Taylor wasn't looking so happy about it. We all ran past the gates.

"you're doing well" said a raspy voice.

Sora summoned his keyblade and said "who's that?"

"this calls for celebration."

Thats when lots of Dusks appered and Sora and Leon ran back into the baily leaving us to battle. We had no choice but to summon our weapons and fight, we kept battling until there were no more Dusks. When Sora ran outside the gates, we dispatched our weapons.

"The keyblade... a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more... capable hands..."

And cue evil laughter.

"Show youselves!"

Thats when all the mambers appered, and I had to try to keep from screaming like a fangirl.

"organization 13!"

"good. Now we can settle this!"

" what a shame.. and here I thought we could be friends."

Then they turned to us.

"you three... where did you learn to use those weapons?"

I glanced up and said, "awww! Are you guy mad at us for using you weapons? Why do you care about us anyway?"

Thats when they left.

We were about to chase them when a man in a coat appered in front of us.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

Sorry to leave it at that, but i'll finish this scene tomarrowK?


	8. Chapter 8 so what? i'm still here!

I've Been What?

Chapter eight: so what? Im still here!

A/N Sooo. I finally am updating! And probably will be for a while!

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

I stood in utter excitement to see Xigbar right in front of us, its a shame we have to look mean.

"whats the big idea!" yelled Donald.

"Oopsy-daisy!"

"Move!"

"Now, do you think thats polite, shutting me down like that?"

" I said get outta the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then were gonna make you move!"

"See, that would work- if I were just any old dude. Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me."

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his nobody flunkeys did the fighting!"

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?"

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?"

then he started to laugh and said, "That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look!"

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!"

"Gee... I just don't know."

thats when he turned to us and said, " I'll see you three later!" then he turned to Sora and said, " Be a good boy now!"

"Wait!" and thats when Donald failed at trying to catch him. "Nuts, he got away!"

"that was weird, WHO gave him the same look?"

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya."

Thats when I stepped up and said, " Well, Taylor, Nikayla and I will have to be more carfule, if he's after us."

"yea, you're probably right Hannah." said Sora

Thats when Sora took out a card and read the print, "The hollow bastion restoration committee honorary member-" and then the card started to glow and then he did the whole card thing and said, "Ohh.. I get it, That must've been the gate Yen Cid talked about." Thats when we decided to leave Sora and start heading to the gummy ship. By the time sora got there, he was out of breath and Nikayla asked Goofy, "So where are we headed next?" then Goofy replied, "were headed for the land of the dragons. It will take about 40 mineuts." I turned to Nikayla and Taylor and said, "better than six hours, like in those fanfictions huh?" they turned at me and nodded. I decided to get some rest because who knows when the next chance for sleep would come.

When I fell asleep, I had a strange dream, and it went like this: I was walking and a voice suddenly said, " at times you might not seccede in a fight, so i'll be there to help you." I turned around to find Nahnahx standing there. " Huh? Nahnahx?" "Shh. As soon as you master your abilities, you'll be able to summon my help and use my power, so take this purl, and use it wisely." and then she put the yellow purl in my pocket and I wke up to hear Taylor and Nikayla yelling. I walked up to sora and asked, "Why, are they yelling?" he smiled and said, "They're trying to decide on who should wake you up!" I grinned and snuck up behind Taylor and yelled, " **ITS LARXENE!**" Taylor screamed and ran to Sora while me and Nikayla laughed until tears ran down our eyes.

When we got off the gummy, we were in a bamboo thicket and saw mushus shadow and Donald said, " a heartless?" "let's get the jump on 'im!" whispered sora. And goofy yelled. "Garsh, maybe we should think before we leap!" and sora decided to scare them anyway. When all that was settled Sora said, " oh! This is Hannah, Taylor, and Nikayla!" we all greeted eachother and they were about to go to the sight with mulan/ping when sora asked, "are you guys coming?" we stared at him and Taylor said, "Girls are not allowed in the army! So we'll just camp out here until things get rough k?" Sora nodded his head and went to catch up with the others. When we where alone I went and got somefire wood from the gummy and tried to start a fire but the darn sticks would not light! Thats when out of nowhere the stick caught on fire, and I looked up to see a smirking Axel looking at us.

"what do you want axel?"

"Well thats not how to greet a friend." I smirked knowing that the plan was working.

"well sorry, but why are you here? Just a social visit?"

"yep, you have a problem with that?"

"no... but you better be carful, I am not sure how much longer Nikayla can go without glomping you!" and he gave me a confused look, only to be interupted because Nikayla glomped him and yelled. "YES! I HAVE SUCCSESFULLY GLOMPED AXEL!""

Axel soon left when it was getting dark and I decided to take a walk. When I relized how late it was I found out I was at the mountain peak. I suddenly had the feeling somethimg was watching me... suddenly I was grabbed from behind and I yelled, **"STALKER!"** and I was pulled into a cave that wasn't in the game...

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

so wat do ya think? Not so bad a chapter I say.

Plz R&R!

Greentabbycat is out!XD


	9. Chapter 9 So It's Him

I've Been What?

Chapter nine: So it's him...

A/N YES! I have stuck Thought! I am suffering writers block and then this chapter suddenly pops into my head! So grad a hot, mealty, chocolate brownie and here we go!

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

When I woke up I noticed I was in a cave just outside the peak. Thats also when I noticed a blade at my neck. "WHAT THE HE44!" I screamed. The guy backed off at my sudden action and I took the opportunity to look at my girlnapper. He had on a black coat. 'well that's helpful.' I thought. Thats when I also noticed the blade, it looked like Rikus keyblade, way to dawn was it? And then I realized it was Riku!

Thats when he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth and said, "Shh! Do you want that member of the organization to hear you and kidnap you?" I yanked his hand off my mouth and yelled, "Well what if I do! your one to talk Mr. Take young girl from a mountain without warning!" he put his hand back on my mouth and whispered, it was either me or him!" and he pointed to a guy walking in the snow with blond hair and a black coat. "ifs okry! Igts Dimyt! I cbn tayke himp!" I muffled with his hand on my mouth. I watched as Demyx walked in the snow, down the mountain killing the acasional heartless.

When Demyx left, I still couldn't help but feel like he was looking for us, or doing recon, either way it probably was important. Thats when I couldn't take it anymore! I ripped Rikus hand off my mouth and said, " I can take care of myself!" Riku glared at me and said, "Are you sure? Because you look really helpless." I stared at him and then I slapped him as hard as I could and started to run down the mountain, not caring if Demyx notices me when I pass him or not, and apperently I was noticed because he started to chase me yelling "Stop!" every other turn.

When I got to our camp I yelled, "Guys! Tackle position number nine!" they looked up and nodded, then they stood up waiting behind a bush for the hunt. When Demyx came in the clear he tried to grab me only to be tackled by Taylor and Nikayla.

When they got up, both Demyx arms were held in place. Thats when I said, "Why were you up on that mountain? And when you saw me, why did you start chasing me?" He looked at me and said, " I was following you up the mountain and then you were gone. It was my orders to kidnap you three or at least you. And when you dissapered, I started to head back down the mountain when I heard yelling, and then you ran past me and I followed you to here and then you get your friends to hold me down and here I am." I was shocked to hear his honesty, because I expected him to- …. wait what am I saying? This is Demyx for crying out loud! I looked at him and said, "well get comfortable because if you try to escape, Taylor here is probably going to glomp you to the ground. That reminds me, you guys know Riku yea? He took me into a cave, and held me down because Demyx was only following me!" Taylor looked at me and said, "He what?" " you heard me. So should we tell Sora about Riku?" and before they could awnser, a corridor of darkness appered and Axel came running out saying, "Are you guys ok? I heard that the kid Demyx was sent to-" and thats when he noticed Demyx standing next to us. "Don't worry, we got it all taken care of, and Demyx please stop trying to get away, it gets annoying when prisoners try to escape." and thats when everyone looked back to see Demyx on the rock and he looked like he was climbing to escape for his dear life. Taylor then walked to him and pulled him to the ground and Nikayla said, "if you ever tell anyone that Axel was here or is on our side, well make sure you die a painful slow death. And one more thing, you are now our new messeger." "huh?" he asked. I grinned and said, "Yea... thats right! Listen closely, you don't have to go aginst the organization, but you still have to work for us if you want to live, now all you have to do is tell us the plans of the organization, and well let you live. Sound fair?" He nodded and said, "and if I get nothing, can I still come say hi? It gets boring in that castle y'know." we exchanged glances and nodded our heads. Taylor let go of Demyx and he left to his new job.

Axel then turned to us and said, "you know, they'll probably send someone stronger if he could'nt catch you." I smiled and said , "i Know" and looked at Taylor to notice she washolding something, "Taylor, what are you holding?" she looked at me and said nothing really fast and tried to hide the packege. "YOU HAVE POCKY DON'T YOU! GIVE IT HERE!" she looked at me and tried to get up and run, but, I held her down and took three sticks of pocky and started to calm down and eat.

-TrAnSiTiOn-

when I was asleep, I had another stange dream, I was floating and heard Nahnahx say, **when you save one, you can revive another. **"huh?" so when we save one member from death, we can revive a fallen member?" **yep**. And then everything started to blur, and someone was shaking me saying, "Hannah! Get up! Were back and its time to go!" I opened my eyes to see sora standing above and started to walk towards the gummy. I looked at my friends, knowing they need to hear my confusing dream. We walked onto the gummy and said, "so where to next?" Sora then looked at us and said, "to this world called Beasts Castle. It will take about twenty miniuets so it wont take too long." I smiled and took my friends to the back and explained my dream to them.

"So when we save someone, we can revive someone else? Thats good! Then we'll get to meet Sexy Zexy!" we all started to laugh at Taylors comment, and went to get more rest for the next world adventure.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

So what do you think? I'm really proud of this chapter! So tell R&R and tell what you guys think, and feel free to take the brownies home!XD

~Greentabbycat out!:)


	10. Chapter 10 Now we Practice?

I've Been What?

Chapter ten: now we practice?

A/N I know I have been updating slowly, but my computer is being a jerk! . anyway i'm stuck on debating whether I should have Nikayla end up with Axel, Xemnas, or Zexion, so if you guys could tell me in the reviews or something, that would be helpful! And I would like to thank everyone for the reviews I had gotten, it has really made my week!

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

When we got off the gummy the whole, "who lives here "scene played and we decided to just ignore Sora and wait by the door, and try to consider the fact that I didn't want to get tossed into a wall by the beast, ( A/N I mean unless you're a dare devil or something, you probably don't want to be thrown into a wall and end up with a bruised arm yea?) and I don't plan on getting tossed any time soon.

A few seconds after Sora and the gang went into the room with the rose, ( A/N I just now realized something, wasn't the rose in the Beasts room through out, 358/2 days? And when did he move it? Because whats the point of moving the rose to that room when you're just gonna take it back to you're room?) The Beast showed up, and let me be honest, I stayed clear from him, not wanting to risk being hit by him. After another few moments of silence, we finally heard banging and yelling and the Beast came out with the rose, killing any heartless in his path.

When Sora, Donald, and Goofy came back out I said, "How was the meeting, and where to next captain?"

Sora stared at me and said, "Well for some reason the Beast doesn't remember us, and now were following Belle up those stairs." We nodded our heads and started to head up the stairs.

Once we were at the top of the stairs, we found a long hall and Nikayla, Taylor and I raced each other to see who was fastest... Nikayla won. Taylor's a sore loser too.

When we reached the door we heard Belle say, "Oh what am I going to do?"

Sora and Donald looked at each other and nodded their heads and Donald burst through the door, and fell as if it was already opened.

"Hey, who opened the door?"

Belle looked down and said, "i'm so happy you're here!" and ran up to Donald and hugged him giggling and Donald put up a poor struggle to get free.

She looked back noticing the rest of us saying "Sora! Goofy! Oh, and who are these girls? Are they your friends?"

"Put me down! Put me down!" Belle smiled and put him down. My friends and I couldn't help but laugh at Donald, the way he looked at the moment was too priceless!

I looked over at Belle and said, "So you must be Belle! I'm Hannah, that's Taylor, and she is Nikayla. Its a pleasure to meet you!" I held out my hand and she shook it, smiling.

When Donald finally regained himself, he asked Belle, "Where's the Beast?"

Belle looked at him and said, "Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to." Belle looked down frowning. I frowned as well, it must really suck not being able to talk to the one you love.

"Did something happen?" asked Sora.

Belle paused a moment and said, "..Yes.. isn't that why you're here?"

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora, and Goofy spoke up saying, "Not exactly, but we can still help!"

"Since were here and all" added Sora.

Donald looked back up at Belle and asked, "The Beast won't talk to you?".

Belle lo-ward her head again and said, "He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know what happened are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..."

Sora then cut in and said, "Wait a second, who locked who up?".

"The Beast locked up his servants." Belle added.

"But why?" asked Donald.

Belle looked down at him and said, "That's what I don't know."

Belle then told us the way to the dungeon. We said our thanks and headed down the hall in full speed, killing heartless, rarely having to cast cure on ourselves.

When we reached the west wing, two armored knight statues were blocking our path.

Sora noticed the wardrobe,and tried pushing it when it woke up and said, "DO YOU MIND!" and went back to sleep.

I walked over to Sora and said, "Maybe if you push it slowly and quietly, it won't wake up."

Sora grinned and started to push it, so Nikayla, Taylor, and I went to sit down and watched him. Finally she woke up and and Sora explained the situation.

Sora turned around and asked us, "Are you guys coming?"

I smiled and said, "We thought it would be a good idea for you to handle things down there. What if something happened up here and no one was here to help? Trust me Sora, we'll meet you back up here okay?" he looked a bit worried, but he nodded his head and went with the others.

"Man, Sora can be really idiotic at times! Don't get me wrong, he's sweet and everything, but he should be a bit more suspicious sometimes. Knock on wood." I stated.

"So you were just lying to get out of work huh?" asked Taylor.

"Yep, and I was wanting to try to practice my powers, because one: I want to look like Nahnahx at curtain points in the plot, and two: I suck at using Xiggys power. I mean I mastered the weapon, but I still want to be able to pop up in front of someone, upside down. Finally three: I was wanting to go listen in on the beasts conversation with Xaldin. Since time here is longer than in the game, it should take them awhile to take down that door heartless down there." I then stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I really need to learn to talk more slowly sometimes.

"All right I'm in." said Taylor

"Sure, but if we get in trouble, or captured by someone, I'm going to be against any more future plans you have." answered Nikayla.

It was then decided we should practice using the pearls our ' others' gave us. (A/N I forgot to mention that Taylor and Nikayla both have pearls, and they call Nahnahx and them their others because they don't know what else to call them, all though Nahnahx, Lakxyian, and Xorytal weren't nobodies lol).

We soon figured out what our others meant by " summoning our powers" thing, it meant that we would transform into them and be able to use the weapons of our pasts.

Nahnahx had a keyblade, that had a blue handle which looked like water was inside it, and the blade part was red/orange and looked like a big flame. It also turns out she had the power of water, fire, and space! She could only use one at a time though, which sucks.

Taylor's other was also a person that hated fighting, so she had a long wand that had a knife like edge, and she could summon animals to do her fighting, use fire, and use earth and used simple magic like cure, or fira to protect us. Same with me though, only a few at a time.

Nikayla's other had a short wand and was purple, she could use it as a knife,(A/N her wand kinda looks like the windwaker from Zelda) and she could use hypnosis on her enemies.

Once we were able to summon that power any time we wanted, we decided to practice our powers we got when we chose our weapons.

Since I chose Xigbar's Arrow-guns, I could use space when I was me. Taylor chose Vexen's shield, so she could use ice when she was Taylor. Nikayla chose the ethereal blades, so she could summon a few dusks, but if she practices enough, I bet she could one day summon an army!

As soon as i got the hang my powers, I could teleport anywhere in the room I was in, and hang upside down! But only for a few moments. I started to practice summoning dark corridors, but I could only keep them open for a few seconds.

'Huh. Guess I need more practice.' I thought.

We knew they defeated the heartless cause as soon as we were done practicing, the two knights stepped to the side, and right after that, Cogsworth stepped out the door and went to hide in his masters room. We quietly followed and I put my ears to the door, only barely hearing anything though. Then there was the sound of a dark corridor.

As soon as we heard it, Sora came running up behind us and asked, "what are you guys doi-"

"SHH!"

But as soon as Donald came up, Goofy crashed into him. He bumped into Sora and they cashed on us. We tumbled through the door.

Right before I hit the ground, I closed my eyes thinking, 'here it comes!'... I waited, but nothing came.

I opened my eyes to see everything upside down, and not only that, but I was staying upside down! Although as much as I wanted to brag, I knew now was not the time.

I returned myself right side up, and heard Xaldin say, "See? She has accomplices." He then summoned a barrier in-front of the door and the rose and disappeared somewhere else in the castle. We knew we were still not strong enough to face the beast, so Nikayla, Taylor, and I went outside the barrier to go to the ball room.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

YES! I finished the chapter! So tell me, did I do good,? And now i'm hard at work at the next chapter, so until then, see ya! Plz R&R!:3


	11. Chapter 11 The past?

I've Been What?

Chapter eleven:The... past?

A/N yes! I got the next chapter! Okay, im deciding who to bring back first, Zexion, Marluxia, or Vexen. It would really help if you guys could help me! Now feel free to grab some cookies! And i'm reeaally sorry about this late chapter, I am sick and have writers block.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

We ran down the halls, all the way to the ballroom,and then when we went through the large door, we saw belle looking around the enlarged room.

"Belle! What are you doing? You'll get yourself kidnapped!" yelled Taylor.

That's when a man in a black coat appeared and she started to run saying,

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

That's when we heard the Beast yell,

"Belle!" and Belle yelled,

"Beast I'm in the ballroom!" and he disappeared again. The beast then barged in and Belle ran to the balcony and while they were worrying about Belle, we were worrying about the heartless. And as if right on cue, the battle started, and darkness filled the room, and how do I put this? I didn't feel any bit harmed, just kinda relaxed yet tense? Well I looked over at Nikayla, and she looked great! Must be because of that orb she chose. Then I looked over at Taylor, and she looked horrible, like a cat dipped in ice cold water. Probably she was like this because of that light orb.

When we started the battle, we ran over to the windows, and I started to shoot like crazy. Nikayla started to attack every time the thing came near us, and Taylor did the healing. It soon didn't take long for me to notice the guy in the black coat on the stand thing where the other door was.

I smirked and thought, 'Was he there in the game? Or was I too stupid to look up?'

I ran around the fight and used my space power to teleport up to the balcony. When I reappeared, I was right behind him!

I jumped back and said, "Do you always watch other people fight? Or is this new to you?" He turned around, he looked surprised to see me, or as surprised as you can look with a hood on.

But of course I got no answer and he teleported away. Hmm. Weird. That's when there was a bright light and the room was back to normal.

"We did it!" yelled Sora.

"So you think."

They ran at him and he said," Farewell." and then they looked up at me.

"What are you guys staring at!" I yelled.

"Err. Nothing!" yelled Sora. I jumped down and let the Belle and Beast cutsceen play out and when we were leaving , I felt really strange. Then that's when I realized that I forgot my back pack with all my stuff!

"Hey Sora, I'll be right back, I forgot my back pack."

He just nodded his head and said, "Okay, just don't take too long."

Then it hit me. Isn't the ship supposed to take them back to Hollow Bastion? "Hey Sora, how about we stay here while you guys take on the next world? Because I'm all tired from that fight and need a rest. And I'm sure the same goes for Taylor and Nikayla."

He nodded his head and said, "If its alright with Belle and Beast, then sure!"

We ran over to Beast and asked if we could stay for a night, and of course he said yes. We told Sora it was all good and headed to the rooms they gave us earlier.

I went over to the bed and sat all my stuff down and went to the balcony and gasped at the beautiful view.

"In town you never see a view like that huh?" asked a voice.

I smiled and said, "Hey Taylor, you and Nikki need to learn to knock sometime soon, or you'll end up walking in on someone when they're changing, or worse."

"Err" I laughed at Taylor's remark and turned around to see my friends looking at me with confused looks on their faces.

Nikayla was the first to speak, "So any thoughts on how were gonna convince Sora and them about Axel, and Demyx? Or how were gonna bring back the other members?"

I looked at her and said, "You know, I've been thinking about that lately, you know how Sora can't die? No matter the power? Well doesn't that count as saving Roxas? Because he is in Sora after all."

Taylor looked at me and said, "Yes, if you think about it, it does indeed make sense."

"What makes sense?" said a voice. We turned to see Demyx stepping out of a portal. "Uh, well you see, uh, Hannah tell him the story, I think we can trust him." I sent a glare at Taylor and decided to tell him the whole story, I mean, they were gonna find out anyway right? So I told Demyx almost the whole story, leaving anything too important out. He was shocked to say the least.

" Y-You can bring anyone back when you save one of us?"

"Pretty much, yea. Although I don't think we can give them back their hearts, but I'm not so sure on that."

"So why are you here? Any new information?" Nikayla asked him while sitting down on my dresser.

I leaned over to Taylor and Nikayla and whispered, "If he does then we probably already know it." Both of them shot me a look and turned back to Demyx.

"Well, Xaldin is here and was trying to turn the Beast into a heartless so we could get his Nobody. But of course Roxas stops him." I gave him a confused look.

"You mean Sora?" Taylor asked him.

"Uh yea." well I guess he's trying to get information.

I turned and asked, "So Xaldin is still here?"

He looked at me and continued, "Well, not now, but he could pop up anytime."

"Yea, you three need to be careful."

We jumped at the sudden voice then turned to see a grinning Axel. "Hey Axel!"

The next few minuets were filled with an awkward silence.

"Hey Taylor, can you hand me my iPod? I just remembered I had it deep in my bag somewhere!"

"Sure" she turned and got my ipod out and I started to play the Hamster Dance song. The nobodies gave me a confused looks.

"Whats that?" Axel asked.

I paused the song and looked at him.

"its called an iPod, its like a tiny music player you can take anywhere with you." I explained.

"Cool. We don't get to have any of that stuff at the castle that never was." Axel said.

I gave him a look of sympathy and said, "Well that really does suck. I don't go anywhere without my iPod."

Demyx then decided to peak up and told Axel the whole story, thinking it was okay. I face-palmed.

"So you can bring any member back huh? And you think its possible to control them? I mean, not mind control, but if they act against you, then you can hurt them?"

I stared at him and said, "I think so." but before I could say anything else, I felt something in my gut, and it wasn't a nice feeling.

I looked over at Nikayla and realized she was also holding her gut but Taylor wasn't.

Nikayla looked at me and said, "So you feel it too?"

Taylor gave us confused looks.

"Feel what?"

I glanced over at the Nobodies and noticed they looked slightly tense.

"Its a Dark corridor, isn't it?"

They just nodded their heads and Taylor looked confused.

Axel then stood up and said, "I'm going to go back and see if Xaldin is there, while you three stay put." and he left leaving the same feeling of Darkness. We all looked at each other thinking the same thing. What if Xaldin was back knowing Sora wasn't here? Would he try to kidnap us? I mean, we could probably put up a fight, but we couldn't fight him forever. Plus, we can not risk him finding out about Demyx.

When Axel got back he said, " I've got good news and bad news."

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

soooo... i'm planning on writing a sequel if I feel like it, and if people like my story lol. Plz R&R!


	12. Chapter 12 Who is it?

I've Been What?

Chapter Twelve: who is it!

So i'm updating again! I'm still kinda sick, but I will succeed!

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

"I've got good news and bad news."

I rolled my eyes and swiched to the song to, So What by Pink. 'Of course there is bad news' I thought. "So whats the good news?" asked Taylor. "Well, the Good news is that Xaldin isn't here."Axel replied. "and the bad news?" asked Demyx. "Well, two members are out, and they were already done with their missions, but are possibly on new ones. Which means that they could be here looking for you three." he replied. "So who are the people gone?" I asked. "the members who are gone are, Xigbar, and Luxord." 'Great. At least I can take on Luxord to a fight, but I just hope I don't kill him...' "well at least its not Siax, huh?" I said sarcasticly. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "well should we be going? We don't want to get caught, right Axel?" asked Demyx. Axel nodded his head in agreement, and they left leaving no trace of their precense. We just sat there in silence.

I decided I was tired of listening to Pink, so I decided to change to the song to, I Want Candy, but I stopped when we heard a loud 'BANG!' on the door, followed by someone yelling 'Idiot!' and a loud ' OW! ' not to far behind. I raised an eyebrow and whispered, "What the heck was that- no wait, I mean, Who the heck is that!" Nikayla stood up and whispered, "I don't know, but i'm about to find out!" She snuck up to the door and grabbed the handle, then she opened the door and two people wearing black coats came tumbling in. when they stood up, it turns out that it was, of course, Xiggy and Luxy. "Well what a pleasant surprise?" I asked.

"What are you two doing here exactly?" asked Taylor, who was now hiding under the the table.

Xigbar looked at us and said, "Uhhh, well, I told you I would see you three again didn't I?" I glared at him.

"That doesn't explain why Luxord is here, and how long were you two listening in on us?" Xigbar looked surprised, then I relized that I said luxords name, and i'm not sopposed to know who he is... "so, are you going to awnser me? How long were you by the door?"

"Errr, kinda the whole time" Xigbar replied. I glared at him. Did he know that Axel and Demyx were here?

"So you girls know Axel and Demyx?" asked Luxord. Crap, they did hear us.

"Umm... yes? Now why are you here?" I asked.

" its our mission to bring you girls back with us if we found out anything interesting..." ansered xiggy. I stared at them and walked to the door telling the others to do the same. Once all three of us were in the doorway, I yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US ALIVE!" and we started running down the hall to the main entrance, and could hear them following us.

When we reached the bridge, it turns out Sora just arrived and was about to hop out when I yelled, "SORA! Get the gummy started and lets leave now!" I quickly made sure we had everything in our backpacks and we climed aboard the gummy. "sora, lets go to the colosium! Now hurry!" and we left to see Xigbar and Luxord looking at us from the bridge in defeat.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~TRANSITION~~~~~0o0~~~~~

unknown Pov-

"it seems those girls are masters of the three realms, perhaps if we befriend them, they will help us bring back the obliviated members..."

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

**so what do you think? I'm sorry that its kinda short and random, i'm going through a lot here at home, like hair appointments, chores, and a case of writers block, and we're getting new windows and carpet and even getting the rooms repainted,but I had to wright at least one more chappy.**

"**you know, I wonder, what do you do when your sick at home GTC?" Asks Taylor**

***Nikayla looks at GTC*, "Yea, what do you do?"**

***starts to back up towards stage door * "Umm, I err-" * Runs off stage to exit * "I'LL NEVER TELL!" *Runs through exit***

***Taylor looks at crowd* "Till next, see ya! And plz review, it helps us keep going!" *Starts running after GTC***

**~GTC and Others.**


	13. Chapter 13 A New Team Member?

I've Been What?

Chapter thirteen: A New Team Member.

**Disclaimer: Okay people. I. Own. Nothing. And if I did, Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas wouldn't die! I only own Taylor, Nikayla, and Hannah!**

**So I got a new chapter up! YAYS! `looks at random chart handed to her and gasps.` over 1,000 hits already? Thank you all my readers! `starts to dance a happy dance`.**

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

Unknown POV

"So it seems Eight and Nine have befriended the masters," said a man in a black coat sitting on the tallest chair in the white meeting room, "We now have an advantage, and a chance to seceed in our plan."

The guy on the left from the first figure looked up, "Yea, they seem to know who each of us are, because the girl with the long brown hair knew who Luxord was, and what he looked like. And they Didn't seem worried or scared when they saw us. And to top it all, we over heard them saying that they plan to save all of us, and revive the others, which i'm guessing, they know the fate of the rest of the Organization."

The man on the right looked at the others and said, "it seems that she knows us as friends, because when I was watching the battle, the same girl came up behind me and asked me a question in a friendly like tone, and she didn't even seem scared."

The first man pulled down his hood, reveiling his long silver hair, "It seems the girl with the long brown hair knows most of us than the others, we should keep a close eye on her, don't let anything happen to her or the other two. Xigbar, follow them and see if you can get any new information about them, the rest of you are dismissed" Then every being there left to go to their rooms or to finish unfinished missions.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~TrAnSiTiOn~~~~~0o0~~~~

Hannahs POV

when we boarded the gummyship in such a hurry, it made sora and the others quiet confused, but they did as they were told and started up th gummy. It was two hours to Olympus Colosium, so I decided to look through my backpack and see if there was something to keep me entertained, and thats when I found my laptop and cellphone! My friends and I stared at the stuff in my lap. I quickly looked at my phone and saw that all five bars were there. "How is it we have bars here?" I asked.

Taylor looked at my Cell and said, "I don't know, but can you get internet here too? Because then we would be able to check what line in the plot is next with ease!"

I nodded my head and cheacked all of my settings, and we had internet!

"Yes!" I whispered. "We have internet, and we can watch random videos and see what our world is doing, that is, if it isn't frozen anymore." I added. I started to head to the news channel and we nearly had a heart attack at what the news said.

"It seems that three girls, enjoying a nice slumber party have seem to dissapear out of no where and have not been found," then it showed a pictures of each of us, "If you have any information about the warabouts of these girls, then call the following number and report to crime stoppers immediately.". I slumped back in my chair, to stunned to say anything. But thankfully, we just arrived at the coliseum, and Taylor had to slap me just to wake me up. When we got out of the gummy, we were in the underworld obviosly, but we soon saw a women being chased by heartless. I summoned my arrowguns and started to shoot at the random heartless that popped up. When I was done I looked over to Sora and saw that I was the only one not paying attention to Meg. But I really didn't care to be honest. **(A/N I actually don't care about the cutscean with Meg. XD) **when I looked up again, I saw that it was time to head down even further, and when I was walking next to Taylor, she didn't look too good. She was pale, had a limp in her step, and was bearly keeping up. When I looked to Nikayla, She was glowing with power and health! Literaly! And me? Well I felt just fine, nothing different. When we entered another tunnel, we saw two guys in black cloaks- wait, isn't there only soppose to be one? And saying that, isn't that Demyx? Then who's the other dude?

"Hey Hannah, isn't that sopposed to be Demyx? And who is tha-" we were cut off when someone yelled, "The Organization!" and before we knew it, we were on a wild goose chase after them, avoiding boulders and killing Heartless in the process. When we finally got to the end, Demyx ran at us only to yell, "RUN! RUN AWAY!" and dissapear through a portal, and Sora turned around, gave a confused look, and said, "Okay?". Then I thought, `wasn't there another guy with him? Better keep an eye out for him' and we decended into the darkness below.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

**Nikayla: "So GTC, why are your parents remodeling the house? And I thought you were still sick!"**

**Me: "Um," *eats candy carrot* "I am! I uhh, just got better umm... yesterday!"**

**Taylor: "How come you are eating a candy coated carrot?" *slips a piece of pocky in mouth* "you should eat heathier."**

**Hannah: "IS THAT POCKY? GIMME! GIMME!" *Takes her package and starts to eat all the pocky.***

**PLZ R&R! it helps keeps writers block away!**

**~GTC and Others**


	14. Chapter 14 A New Plot Change

I've Been What?

Chapter fourteen: A new plot change.

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. **

**Hey ppl! We finally got our carpet in yesterday and I am happy! But it turns out, we still have to repaint ALL the rooms, and my dad is getting granite counters, so there is still a lot to come. So here is a chappy for ya! This a very speciel and long chapter, they end up reviving—err I shouldn't spoil it should I? Well I hope you enjoy this long filler k? ENJOY! :D**

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

When we came out of the Tunnel, we walked into a huge room with a green river like place below. Donald and Goofy stopped and were shaking. Donald made a scared like noise and goofy said, "I'm scared too, Donald."

Sora didn't seem fazed by it, and yelled, "Hades, come out!" but he got no reply.

We then started to walk up the path, but me and Nikayla stayed behind, trying to keep Taylor from falling into the valley. Soon a few heartless appered and we had to set Taylor down and fight. I would go around the area shooting heartless and Nikayla would stand next to Taylor, protecting her from them, and would try to sommon some Dusks to fight, but Sora would just kill them off too.

As soon as we came to Hades hidout, we saw him fighting Auron, and the fight looked pretty cool too. "Hades!" yelled Donald.

Hades looked over and back at Aaron and said, "You again?" and got hit by Auron.

Auron looked at us and yelled, "Fight!" and went at Hades again only to get thrown off and was nearly hit.

Sora then ran infront of him and yelled "Get up!". When they started to fight, we helped Auron up and watched as Sora and them try to hurt Hades.

When they were thrown off Donald yelled, "something's wrong!"

Sora started to back up and said, "I feel kinda funny." and a dark arua formed around them.

Hades, noticing this, put his hands on his waist and said, "That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeros—comes with the territory." and instead of going after sora and them, he went after us! But thankfully, Auron stepped in the way and tried to hit him, but hades just poofed away like a coward.

Auron then turned around and yelled, "Go now!" but sora only stepped forward and said, "But I've gotta talk to Hades!" .Hades only plugged his ears and said, "What was that?" and sora went at him again but Auron held him back and yelled, "We can't fight him here! We have to go now!" and we all left the room, leaving a fuming Hades behind.

As soon as we were all down the stairs, Sora and Goofy tried to keep Hades out by closing the gates. Donald then turned around and yelled, "is he gone?" and Auron looked at the gates and said, "Don't count on it." and Hades then popped up right beside Sora and asked, "Leaving so soon?" and Heartless appered everywhere, and a barrier formed, keeping us trapped.

Since we could go through barriers, and since Taylor was not looking well, we decided to go forward, and get Taylor out of there as fast as we could!

As soon as we were halfway there, the second barrier went around us, and we thought Sora finished off the heartless, but when we looked back, Sora was still fighting in the other barrier. We hurried across the battle to the other end of the barrier, killing any heartless that came near Taylor.

When we were through all the barriers, we turned and saw Sora only made it to the second one.

Quickly, we made it into the Underworld entrance, and started to head up the stairs, and the higher we got, the better Taylor seemed to look.

Soon we were outside the colosium, and Taylor was all better. We decided to wait for the boys on the gummyship, and I quickly got out my DS and turned on kingdom hearts, I looked at the profiles, and it turns out that when Chad beat Xiggy, he didn't save! I did a little happy dance and started the mission. Nikayla looked over at me and said, "Y'know, I was thinking, what if we tried to revive someone? I mean, since Roxas is safe inside of Sora, doesn't that count as saving roxas?" I paused my game and looked up at her, "you're probably right. But if we can bring back someone , then who should It be?" Thats when Taylor looked at me and immediately yelled, "Bring back Zexy!" and we stood and stared at her for a moment, then we started to laugh like crazy! When I stopped laughing, I chuckled, "A-alright! Ze-zexion it is!" and we decided to try bringing him back.

Once I stopped my game, I said, "lets hurry, who knows when Sora will be back?". We headed to my room and I said, "Nahnahx usually tells me things in my sleep, so i'll see if she will tell us how to do this!". They both nodded their heads and watched my lay on the bed. When I closed my eyes, everything, changed. I was floating in the stupid grey area again! (A/N it kinda looks like the place Riku is in, in chain of memories.) when I turned around, Nahnahx was standing right in front of me!

"it seems you have some questions? Well then ask away.". I nodded my head and asked, "How do we bring back someone?" Nahnahx looked at me and said, "Oh you want to bring back someone? Why didn't you say so?" I glared at her and said, "Can you just tell me how to bring back Zexion?" and I could've swore that her eyes lit up. "You want to bring Ienzo's Nobody back? Then of course i'll help you!" she then popped her fingers one by one and said, "All you have to do, is hold your friends hands, and think of us, then Zexion, and thats it!" and I was about to ask more but everything went black and I woke up and I asked, "how long was I asleep?"

Taylor looked at me and said, "are you serious? You just layed down!"

I looked at her and then said, "well I know how to bring sexy Zexy back!" and I explained to them what Nahnahx told me, and we took eachothers hands and thought of Nahnahx, Lakxyian, and Xorytal. Then we started started to glow and we thought about Zexion, and every detail about him.

When we opened our eyes, we saw a person in a black coat, laying on my bed. Taylor squeled, I giggled, and Nikayla stared wide eyed. It had actually worked! We had Zexion in my Gummy room! (A/N: Lol Gummy room!) We stood in utter astound ment. I walked over to zexion and pulled down his hood, reveiling his face, while Taylor And Nikayla went to go get some food and a drink for him.

He was soon waking up and I panicked! Because Zexion is on my top ten favorite kh character list! (A/N if you want to know my top ten, or my friends top ten, then you can email/PM me and I will tell you in the next chapter ok? Or you can just ask in the reviews you give me!)

When he woke, he stood up and looked quiet confused, he then asked, "where am I?" and turned towards me and gave me a shocked expression and asked, "Nahnahx? Is that you?". I stared at him and smiled when Taylor and Nikki came in. Taylor handed me a glass of water to give him. When I gave him the drink, he took it and started to drink all of it at once! Once he was finished, I sat down in a chair next to him and started to explain everything.

~~LATER~~

"So your telling me, that you three are reincarnations of Nahnahx, Lakxyian, and Xorytal, You come from another universe, and you have the power to save us all? I don't believe you." said Zexion. I glared at him and said,

"well, explain how you're here now. And Why you thought I was Nahnahx!". And that is what hooked him. "so listen up, you don't have to go back to the organization, but you still have to help us! We already have Axel and Demyx on our side! And who knows? Maybe even Xaldin is on our side too!"

"Well, since you are Nahnahx and all, and the organization thinks i'm gone, I guess i'll stay with-" and he was cut off when a dark corridor opened in the room, and Demyx stepped out.

When Demyx saw Zexion, he ran up to him and hugged him yelling, "ZEXY!".

"So you guys were able to bring Zexy back? This is great news!" yelled Demyx.

"For the last time, will you please stop calling me Zexy?" asked Zexion, while trying to pull off Demyx.

"Hey Demyx, anything new, about the Organization?" I asked.

Demyx looked at me and said, "Um, nothing much, I have to go to the Underworld though and wait for Roxas." "you mean Sora right?" I asked, and just nodded his head. Before we could say anything else, another dark corridor opened and out stepped Axel, and when Axel saw Zexion he said,

"Uhh, hi Zexion, I uhh," Axel looked really nervous and looked at us and said, "you brought him back? It would have been nice to know, I could have been prepared!" and then Zexion summoned his Lexicon, and threw it at Axels head. It hit him square in the face.

"OW!" yelled Axel, and he gripped his face and sat on the couch.

"Thats for using the Replica to kill me!" yelled Zexion.

Thats when we heard someone board the gummy yelling, "Hannah! Nikayla! Taylor! Are you here?"

I gasped and said, "You two need to leave, we'll explain about Zexion." I whispered.

And they left without any trace.

When Sora came in, he gasped and summoned his Keyblade yelling, "How did the organization get in here!" and was about to ran up and kill him when I stepped in his way and said, "Sora! Its all right! Zexions a friend to us! The organization thinks he's dead!"

Sora stopped. He made his Keyblade dissaper and said, "But is he still a Nobody?"

I glared at him and said, "Not all Nobodies are bad! Some just want their hearts back! So can he please stay?" then I put on my puppy dog eyes and said, "Pwease?" like a little five year old. After a few moments of arguing, Sora ended up giving in and said he can stay. Me and the others grinned and said thanks a few hundred times.

When Sora left I said, "Well that was way easier then expected."

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

**Hannah: Well thats what I call a long chapter! And why am I so weak in this chapter! *Looks at GTC***

**Me: Well I wanted to give a long, interesting chappy for once! *Grabs Zexions Lexicon, and throws it at Taylor' and runs for it***

**Zexion: My book! *Chases after GTC***

**Thanks for all da reviews! It kept me going! PLZ R&R! :D**

**~GTC and Others**


	15. Chapter 15 Aww Man!

I've Been What?

Chapter fifteen: Aww Man!

**Disclaimer: Still. Don't. Own.**

**Yays! I got another chapter up! And now Zexion's part of the group! 'sqee!' but now i'm deciding on bring either Marluxia, or Vexen back next. What do you think I should do? P.S. My top ten list is at the bottem, and it recently changed though! And if you want a Character of yours to be in one of my future stories, look at my profile please! :D**

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

Unknown POV

"Number two, did you get any new information about the girls?" asked a man with long blue hair and a X shaped scar on his face.

Xigbar looked at the man and said, "Only a little, but its nothing worth to talk about. Its pretty much useless stuff to us." and he turned away thinking, ' How are they still alive? Didn't the three of them die about ten years ago? ' and he left to his room to think of the matter of his past.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

Hannahs POV

We now had Zexion as part of the group, we had a little less to worry about. Taylor was very excited about this, she loved Zexion. But she would not admit it, and she loves Demyx more too. So when we got off the Gummy, we went to the the Underworld because meg was Kidnapped. When we got all the way down, Taylor started tripping over air, and looked like a ghost she was so pale. When we saw Phil Sora Ran up and started the what happened seen, while I held everyone back and said, "we need to be careful. Taylor might not be able to handel a second time!"

When I was done warning every one, we followed Sora to this big green door and went in. We started running forward and fell into the mist. "Owwww!" I moaned, I happened to fall ontop of Nikayla and I landed on her knee. "Stupid Underworld design." I muttered. We started heading through the maze like cave and we finally stopped and took a rest.

"Man... This curse is really getting to me." muttered Sora.

"We've got to get that stone back fast!" yelled Goofy. Then we were off once again.

We kept going until we finally were above the mist, and we went through this doorway reveiling a person in a black coat standing in our way. When he turned around he said, "Ah! You!," he took down his hood revieling he was Demyx of course.

"Wait a sec... Roxas?" he asked.

Sora got a confused look on his face and and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Roxas? Oh its no use."

"huh? What are you talking about?"

"Lets see here... ' if the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true dispositon.' Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

"you're bizarre..."

Thats when he pulled out that stupid stone.

Goofy then pointed at Demyx and yelled, hes got to be the theif!"

"Now thats just plain rude!" and then he used the stone and took out his sitar. "Dance water Dance!" and a ton of forms appered. The first thing I noticed, was that none of the forms were around us, and I looked closer, we were behind the barrier! So we had no choice but to stand behind it and watch the fight.

~~~~~0o0~~~~~

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but here is the list!**

**My/Hannahs list: Xigbar, Luxord, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Xemnas, Siax, Xion.**

**Taylors list: Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, Vexen, Xemnas, Xion , Marluxia.**

**Nikaylas list: Xemnas, Axel, Luxord, Xigbar, Zexion, Xaldin, Marluxia, Demyx, Roxas, Vexen.**

**And so theres another chappy! PLZ R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16 A Plot Twist!

I've Been What?

Chapter sixteen: A Plot Twist!

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot twists and oc's, and If anything happened to where I did own Kingdom hearts, then no nobody would die!**

**Hey people it me! Im updating this story again! And I also have some good excuses on why I havent been updating this story! **

**I have been grounded**

**my house is being remodeled**

**my computer hates me sometimes**

**school**

**Tacos**

**i've been working on another story**

**WRITERS BLOCK!**

**a water pipe busted in my moms bathroom.**

**my life is horrid at times**

**And I have other lives than this fanfic saddly! **

**and those are some of my excuses! Anywho, onward!**

**~~~~~0o0~~~~~**

We watched as Sora and Demyx fought behind the barrier. Then I felt something strange... like something or someone was watching me maybe? I looked off into the distance and noticed Zexion was missing. I looked around and noticed something moving off in the shadows and knew almost immediately that it was Zexion. He must be watching me, trying to see if i'm really a reincarnation of Nahnahx or something... ohh well. But one thing is for sure, it wasn't him who I was sensing watching me.

A loud yell took my attention off Zexion and I looked back. Taylor and Nikayla were surounded by heartless and nobodies. I started in that derection, but then I was then sorounded by heartless and samuria nobodies. I went to work on summoning my weapons and started shooting as much as I could so I could help Taylor and Nikayla. The nobodies multiplied everytime I destroyed one, this was not good. I felt my energy draining with every hit I took, and soon I felt almost too exausted to fight. I took a quick glance at Demyx and Sora, and I was starting to notice that Demyx would glance our way worridly and then would continue the fight with Sora, so it was pretty obvious he was concerned about us. I looked toward Zexion and realized he was behind another barrier watching helplessly as we fought off the nobodies and heartless.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, I fell to my knees as the nobodies gracfully moved around me. Then they did something a bit unexpected, they grabbed me and started carrying me in a cage-like formation. I then heard Taylor shout my name. I took a quick glance and saw they were only fighting heartless and only the nobodies were caring about me. Panick stared spreading in my chest and I took a glance back at Sora and Demyx. They were STILL fighting and hadn't even noticed I was being taken away further down the coridor.

Thats when Taylor shouted, "SOMEONE HELP! HANNAH'S BEING CAPTURED!"

Sora and Demyx seized their fighting and glanced at my way and yelled, "HANNAH!" at the same time.

Sora and Demyx looked at eachother and Sora asked, "You guys know eachother!"

"Long story! Just save her before she's taken away!" Nikayla yelled.

Sora and Demyx looked at eachother one more time and headed in my direction.

I looked towards the way the stupid Dusks were taking me and I felt a slight pain in my gut, and knowing this, I saw a dark corridor right were the dusks were headed. I looked back at the others and knew if I didn't do something, it would be too late. I sighed and knew I had no choice but to use the pearl that Nahnahx gave me. I grabbed the pearl and focoused all of my ramaining energy on turning into Nahnahx. There was a bright light and before the boys could notice my difference, I pulled my hood up and summond fire all around me. The dusks dissolved and I dropped to the ground.

"Hannah! I didn't know you could use fire!" Sora said in utter shock as he stood there. I was then sorrounded by samurias and Dusks, and a lot of them at that. I stood still waiting for the Nobodies to make the first strike.

Finally the Dusks came at me. Everyone seemed to yell , "NO!" at the same time, but as soon as they said it another blinding light came and the Nobodies dropped to the floor and disolved into nothingness. I looked down and noticed Nahnahx's keyblade was in my hands and everyone was staring in shock except zexion, who had a slightly noticable smirk on his face.

Guess he knew.

I looked up at Sora, who was about to say something when I heard him yell, "LOOKOUT!"

I was about to turn when I felt a fierce pain in by back and I was thrown forward. I looked up and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy were looking at a beserker Nobody. I silently stood up and cast Cure on myself, feeling a fresh sense of relief come over me. I turned around and quickly took notice of all the stares I was receiving.

"Why do you have blond hair and have a keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Long story, believe me, i'll tell you later." I replied.

Zexion came up to me and said, "I guess you really are her, and to think we thought you three died ten years ago."

I raised an eyebrow. Died ten years ago? Oh thats right! I remember! I wrote that Nahnahx and the others died in my story!

"I'm lost." Sora said.

"Well you're just gonna have to wait for an explaination because I dont think that Beserker is just gonna die on its own!" I yelled avoiding another strike.

"But what about him!" Sora and Demyx said pointing back at eachother.

"Oh, like I dont care about my own safety and worry about you guys? Come and help me!" I yelled and by this time Taylor and Nikayla were already helping me, and Zexion was knocked away by the Nobody.

"But-"

"I REALLY DONT CARE JUST HELP US!"

Demyx and Sora exchanged glances and Demyx came running, Sora just shrugged and came to help me.

The berserker was powerful but slow. I grinned as I dodged the slowpoke and attacked its back several times and did a flip to avoid it counter-attacking me. 'I know its main focus was me, but why?' I though avoiding yet another blow from the massive nobody. Nikayla wacked it in the face and taylor hit it with the edge of her sheild and the Beserker dropped his weapon and fell to his knee's. I took this opportunity to deliver the finishing blow, and went strait for the face. I jumped up and stabbed my keyblade into it and it dissapered in a bright light. I covered my eyes and woundered why it was doing this. Whene I felt the light dim, I uncovered my eyes and saw something unusual. I picked it up.

It was a picture?

I looked at it and saw something that made my tummy do flips.

It was a picture of Nahnahx, Xorytal, and Lakxyian all eating seasalt icecream, but something was off, we were wearing torn up old clothes... 'was this before the accident?' I thought.

"Hannah what are you looking at?"

I turned to find Nikayla and Taylor looking over my shoulder.

"I found this picture from where the Berserker dispatched..." I whispered.

"I think I remember this." I heard a voice from behind me say.

I looked behind me again and saw Zexion looking at the picture.

"huh? What do you mean Zexion?" I asked slightly confizzled.

"i'm saying I remember when we first found you, you were wearing tatered clothes." he said.

"ahhh I see." I said.

I then thought for a moment thinking over Nahnahx's life , and how when they had just enough extra munny, they would by some seasalt icecream. Then, I suddenly rembered something, like as if it was a flashback.

~~~~0o0~~~~

_I took out severale pieces of munny and paid the man for our icecream, and handed one each to Xorytal and Lakxyian,and we headed towards a balcony and sat down, licking our icecream._

~~~~0o0~~~~

Thats when we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. We turned around and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy looking at us with impatient looks on their faces.

"I think you guys owe us an explaination." said Sora.

"Yeah! Like how do you guys know eachother!" yelled Donald while pointing at Demyx.

Nikayla, Taylor, and I looked at eachother and took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be a long explaination.

**~~~~0o0~~~~**

**Okay guys, like I said earlier, im sorry for not updating any sooner than you would think.**

***Dives behind writers desk***

**Taylor: GTC, you owe us big time, and especially the readers too.**

**Nikayla: Yeah! You owe us all! *Throws rocks at GTC***

**Hannah: GUYS! Just relax. She'll update soon hopefully.**

**Okay i'll work harder from now on. And you guys should go check out my other stories to! And review'em!**

**See you guys soon! Please Read and review!**

**Your very sorry author,**

**~GTC**


	17. Chapter 17 no name

I've Been What?

Disclaimer: if I owned kingdom hearts, I would invent something to teleport into the game itself.

**A/n: Okay! Here I am with another chapter, and I got some news, I have a new oc showing up soon! Anyways, onward! The story beckons you to read!**

**Chapter 17**

~~~~0o0~~~~

Hannah's POV

I gulped nervously as Sora and the others looked at me with impatience.

"Okay fine, but honestly, its a long story." I started out.

"Yeah, now tell us! How do you know this guy," Sora pointed to Demyx and continued, " and explain why you have a keyblade and blond hair!" he said.

"Well I knew we probably couldn't keep this a secret forever. Okay, here it goes, Sora, i'm actually from another dimension, not Twilight Town." I said.

"Another dimension? How so?" he asked.

I sighed. I was hoping them not to asked 'how so'. If I tell them there in a video game in my dimension, what will happen? I haven't even told Axel, Demyx, or Zexion that either! Ohh gosh, well what harm could it bring? I Know! I'll improvise a little! I guess ill just tell them the story I told Axel and the others. Who knows? This could be fun!

"Well, I guess the whole truth has to come out then. Well, you're probably not gonna believe me when I tell you this, but I swear im telling the truth!" well, half the truth anyway.

"Just get with it!" yelled Donald.

I took a deep breath and started to explain were from another dimension, while leaving out some stuff of course. I mean, if I told them everything, that would most likely raise more unwanted questions.

After finishing explaining, Sora just stared at us, and if it was posible, then his jaw would've hit the floor...

I walked up to Sora and way a hand in front of his face and said, "Heelloooo, anybody home?

Sora shook his head and looked very confused.

"How about you just think about what we told you cuz, I think asking any questions would only make your confusion worse." Nikayla said cooly

"But..."

"Sora, trust us, she's right." I said.

But then Donald spoke up saying, "But what about him? And I,m still curious about your blond hair!" and then he pointed to my hair and then pointed to Demyx.

"Okay, well, we found Demyx while we were in the world with Mulan and Shang. At first he was trying to find us, but we sorta beat him to it. And after a few threats and and a new found friendship later, he's been Sneeking us information ever since then on what the organization is doing, though they don't tell him that much." I said.

"Ohh really." Sora said.

"Yep."

"So can we trust him though?" Sora asked.

Me and the others exchanged glances and said at the exact same time, "You bet."

We glanced over at Demyx, who was letting a sigh of relief.

"Now can you explain your blond hair?" He asked.

I tensed.

"Okay fine. I'm a reincarnation of a girl from the past, and I can use her abilities, but aparently, I also seem to look like her at times in the process. Same thing with Taylor and Nikayla, though its only used in dire situations." I confirmed.

"Uhhh..."

"Sora, im telling you, if you ask any questions, you'll probably end up more confused." Nikayla mentioned again.

"Uh guys, not to interupt a important conversation, but i'm getting woozier by the minute, and if I don't get out of here soon, im not gonna be able to see the light of day again, and I will haunt each and every one of you for as long as my spirit lives unless we get going and get out of here now."

we all looked at Taylor, and noticed that she was ghost pale, and looked a if she joined the dead already.

"She's right, we should get going. And Demyx, its probably a good idea that you return to the organization before anyone gets suspicious. You can just tell them that you were beaten by Sora when you tried to destroy him." I said, hoping this would work.

Demyx nodded his head and opened a dark corridor.

"Demyx wait!" Taylor shouted before he could go into the dark corridor.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you at least give us the stone that you've tooken." she said politely, while trying to avoid the word 'stolen'.

He smiled and said, "Alright" and tossed us the stone and he left.

I caught the stone and turned towards Sora.

"See Sora? You can get what you want, even without picking up a fight for something." I said with a playful smirk.

Sora smiled and then his face turned into a fake frown and he said, "yeah whatever."

I tossed him the stone, which he activated, causing the underworld curse on us to be lifted.

I then glanced at Taylor, who looked suprisingly better only she had a slight blush on her face. I grinned and walked over to her and whispered,

"You liiiiiike him."

she jumped and looked at me and said, "Who?"

"You know who. Y'know, Demyx?"

she looked away from me, her blush growing and told me simply, "I do not."

"Dont try to hide it Taylor, the growing blush on your face gives you away." I said, with my grin getting slightly bigger at the fun I was having messing with Taylor.

She playfully shoved me and walked over to Nikayla, who was talking to Sora on how they too, can transform.

I turned and looked towards Zexion, who was reading his Lexicon at the moment and looked up when he noticed me aproaching.

"You know, Nahnahx's memory is still coming to me, but I still remember Ienzo, and its totally weird seeing you, its like your all grown up! Its just weird y'know?" I asked with a small grin.

Zexion smirked and said, "and its weird seeing an old friends face, who I thought was dead all this time."

"Tusche Zexion, tusche..." I said with that same smirk plastered on my face.

I laughed at his expression and said, "C'mon Zexion, lets keep going. Don't want to keep the oh so famous keyblade master waiting!" I made sure to yell just loud enough for Sora to hear me.

"Hey!"

I laughed and smiled at Sora. I then took Zexion's hand and dragged him over to the others.

'_Wow, when was the last time I laughed and smiled like this? This just proves I needed a life and that I was missing out by just playing games all day.' _I thought to myself.

"Sooo, shall we continue our dangerous journey through the underworld? Or maybe we should just stand here like sitting ducks for Hades?" I asked.

"Hannah's right! We should keep going, we have already wasted enough time as it is." said Sora.

Thats when we headed towards the big door and went in, and I saw Meg, or what seemed to be a carving of Meg that looked like a lock. I then turned my attention towards the small chests and kicked them open. I then walked over to the big chest and kicked it, but nothing happened. So I summoned my keyblade and hit the chest, and thankfully it opened.

I caught the map and went over to Sora and handed it to him. And I noticed while I was opening chests, Sora had unlocked the stone thingy and were headed inside the umm portal thing. I quickly pulled up my hood, and followed the others in.

~0o0~

When we came out, we saw Meg tied up in chains and Hades glaring at us.

"Hahaha... Now thats what I call a key. Gee thanks for your help! Now have a nice day." and just like that, he dissapered.

"What an idiot." I heard Zexion say.

"Tell me about it." I said back.

"Sora! Behind you!"

I looked over at Meg and turned around to find Pete smirking at us as if he though he had the upper hand. Too bad, he didn't have an awesome keyblade like Sora and I.

He laughed and then said, "Whats wrong? Can't fight in the underworld?"

"Better think again!" Sora said, and we all took a fighting pose, except I wanted to wait to summon my keyblade, and let it be a fun suprise.

He then took a quick glance at us and said, "Well what ever happened to that long brown haired girl? Too scared to fight with the rest of ya's?"

I took a step back. Why was he wanting to know where I was? Stalker!

I went in front of Sora and said, "I'm right here you idiot!" I said while putting down my hood and letting my hair flow down to my waist.

He gasped and pointed at me and yelled, "You! I though I was ridden of you years ago!"

I was confused for a moment until I realized I still must've still looked like Nahnahx. Wait, did he know Nahnahx?

"Well for your information, i'm the brunette girl you were looking for! Not Nahnahx. i'm only a recarnation of her!" I was now basicly yelling back.

"So this is what she was a talking about..," he said to himself.

"Who was talking about what?" I asked

"None of your business! Thats what!" he yelled back to me.

Pete then looked at all the heartless behind him and yelled, "CHARGE!"

"Taylor! Protect Meg as much as you can, i'm going to give Pete a piece of my mind!" I yelled.

I looked at the others and noticed they were fighting heartless, but every once in a while they would get a hit on pete, who which just was summoning more heartless.

I ran up to him and was about to attack him when he said, "well well well, are you just gonna stand there? You dont even have a weapon do you? Hahaha! How pathetic!"

I growled and yelled, "weaponless? Hah! Try this one on for size!"

I then summoned my Keyblade, and I snickered at the look on his face.

"So the little girl has a key also! She probably doesn't even know how to use it!"

I was really getting angry now! He was just asking for it!

He laughed again, making smart little comments about me not being able to use a over-sized key! I ran at him, and I wacked him in the gut and I giggled at the sudden look of surprise on his face! I continued wacking him, while having to avoid his little bombs and punches.

After I hit him a certain enough times, I suddenly yelled, "Twisted hours!" and stared throwing my keyblade at Pete, and he froze, and there was a little timer over his head. How I did this, i'm not sure, it just felt natural, like I had done it before. I quickly ran up to him and landed a fury of blows, until finaly he unfroze and reacted to all my hits.

I looked around and heard Sora yell, "Theres too many!"

"Lets go!" I heard Donald yell.

I looked back and saw Sora free Meg from her chains. I rolled my eyes, if only he had done that in the first place!

I then heard someone else yell and Pete fell forward and Hercules came running in.

"Sorry i'm late."

he then whistled and Pegasus came flying in and Hercules told us to get Meg out of here.

When we came back out, Meg wanted us to go back and help Hercules, and so I went right back into the portal thingy and hit Pete from behind, which sent him flying.

"Herc! We aren't just going to leave you fight for yourself y'know!" I yelled at him while taking note Sora and the others were now behind me.

We were about to start to fight again when there was a bright flash of and I looked at Sora, who was in his Valor form. I smiled, it fit him better than his other style I think.

I felt rumbling under my feet and I looked up and just barely managed to avoid a falling rock.

"Sora! Lets hurry! The whole cave is gonna fall!" I heard Nikayla yell

everyone stopped and looked around to notice.

"This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" I heard Pete yell.

I looked over and noticed him making his escape.

"Hes just a big fat chicken." I said.

"U-huh." I heard Taylor agree.

The cavern then started to rumble and we rushed for the exit.

We kept running we were almost out of the underworld when we heard Hades behind us say,

"Well if it isn't everyones favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time."

we stopped and turned around.

"No-one likes a sore loser Hades." Said Sora.

"Can it keyboy!" Hades yelled at Sora.

"Then let me." Hercules said.

He then walked up to Hades and said,

"no-one likes a sore loser Hades."

"Yea, yea, styx and stones. Hey maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off, I hear things are really FALLING APART up there champ." he said plainly and then he dissapered.

"Wait!" yelled Sora.

"Hate to run, but I've got another little a diversion to attend to." we heard a voice say.

"Sora, I doubt he's gonna come back." I heard Taylor say.

"Guys, we better hurry, we cant just stand here!" I said, and it seemed that Hercules was way ahead of us and we started to head that way ourselves.

~0o0~

"This cant be..."

we ran outside and saw the the colosium in ruins,and the hydra was throwing rock pieces everywhere.

The others went to go comfort Hades, while Nikayla, Taylor and I were busy avoid being smashed to little bloody pieces.

"Umm Sora? A LITTLE HELP HERE WOULD BE PRETTY NICE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" I yelled.

I looked back and saw that the others were teaming together to fight the Hydra with us. About time!

I went after the face and slashed it with my key blade, and then Sora, being the idiot he can be, decided to cut off the hydra's head. Were so screwed.

"Hey Sora! Get on the Hydra's back!" I looked behind us and saw three hydra heads come up from the ground, and sora climed up and hit a ummm. Pot? On the hydras back, which in turn, knocked out all the hydra heads. I then went after the second head, Nikayla went after the first, and Sora went after the last. I stopped for a moment and looked around for Taylor, who I then noticed was on the sidelines with Meg, throwing healing stuff towards us everytime we went towards her. I then looked for Zexion, and found him helping Nikayla.

I was about to finish my head off, when Sora came up behind me and decided to cut off its head, I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. He was about to do the same with Nikayla's head, when we heard Phil yell again, "Get up on the Hyrda's back!" and the whole process continued, until six more heads took the last three's place.

I took on the defense side now, and decided to let Sora do most of the dirty work, since he was the one cutting off the heads afterall, and it seemed that Nikayla had the same idea as well.

Finally, for the last time, sora went up on Pegasus and managed to cut off all the heads, and strangly enough, the hydra seemed to finally die.

We went over to Hercules, and I actually felt kinda sad for him, its just not right to see the all powerful Hercules depressed.

We promised Hercules we would be back, and Sora was about to hand Hercules the Olympus stone, when it started to glow, and Sora opened the gate, and we headed towards the gummiship.

~0o0~

"Alright Donald, where are we going next? And when do we take off?" I asked.

"To Disney Castle! And we will in a little while after everything starts up correctly." he replied all happy-like.

"awesome! And exactly how long is that going to take?" I said back.

"about two hours." he said.

"and how long will it take to get to Disney castle?" I asked.

"Another two hours."

I frowned. We were going to be here for a while.

We then went back into my room, and frankly, I was tired.

I looked into my mirror and my blond hair was now brown once again, and I was thankful, it never stayed like that before!

"Hey, my hair's back to normal!"

"Well good for you." Nikayla said.

"Hey Taylor, hand me my ipod please." I asked.

"k, here u go." she said, and tossed me my ipod.

"Thanks"

"No prob."

Zexion looked at the Ipod in my hand with a look of interest and said,

"Whats that do?"

I looked at him with complete surprise. They didn't have ipods here? How sad...

"Its called an Ipod. It plays any music you download on to it. It really comes in handy when you want something to do." I replied.

"Interesting..." he said.

"Not really, where I come from, you can find one almost everywhere."

"I see." he replied.

Just then a dark corridor opened up in my room, and came out not one, but two people in a cloak, the first was Demyx, and the second had a hood up.

"Demyx, please tell me you didn't just bring another organization member into this." I said.

"Nope, its actually someone we know, or used to know to be exact." he said.

"Demyx, what are you getting at?" Zexion asked him.

Then the hooded figure pulled down his hood, showing us his face.

"K-Kirox?" I heard him say.

~0o0~

and i'm going to end it there for now, yep, I dont own Kirox, Dragginninja owns him, and he writes epic crossovers! And his story is epic as well! Now go review his story, it even has some of my oc's in it too, so if you even like this story, go read his! It beckons you!

Please R&R,

~GTC


End file.
